


L'égoïste que je suis

by Nayamea



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayamea/pseuds/Nayamea
Summary: Takane avait toujours voulu avouer ses sentiments à ce garçon qu'elle aimait. Et égoïstement, même maintenant qu'il était trop tard, elle voulait encore le lui dire.





	L'égoïste que je suis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holdthelina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdthelina/gifts).



> Mh. J'ai écris ça pendant les cours, et c'est pas souvent que j'écris quoique ce soit du point du vu de Takane, et encore moins à la première personne... Kyaaaa, désolé si c'est nul-!

Je veux te voir.

Je veux pouvoir te parler encore une fois, pouvoir voir encore une fois ce sourire bête sur ton visage...

Je veux pouvoir te le dire, aussi. Je ne demande rien de plus que cette requête égoïste.

Maintenant que j'y pense, je me demande si tu aurais dis oui si je te l'avais dis. Peut-être que tu m'aurais rejeté, peut-être que tu m'aurais trouvé dégoutante, mais... Je ne peux faire cesser les battements de mon coeur qui me font si mal chaque fois que je te vois, chaque fois que je pense à toi.

C'est égoïste, pas vrai ?

Ah... J'ai envie de pleurer.

Jusqu'au bout j'aurais été quelqu'un d'égoïste.

J'avais toujours refusé de t'avouer ce que je ressentais, par peur que ces sentiments ne soient pas réciproques. Par peur que tu me rejettes et que je ne puisse plus jamais te revoir après. Et maintenant, maintenant qu'il est trop tard depuis bien longtemps, je continue à prier pour que je puisse te le dire...

Je suis vraiment une personne horrible, pas vrai ?

Ah...

"Haruka...", j'ai posé ma main contre ce qui correspondait à la face de l'écran dans laquelle je me trouvais. L'image colorée du paysage et de ces personnes qui m'étaient chères venait d'être remplacé par un écran noir.

"Haruka..."

Je suis tellement lamentable. J'avais envie de crier face au spectacle auquel je venais d'assister, impuissante, et qui me rappelait ma faiblesse lors de cette journée. Il y a deux ans, jour pour jour.

Alors que les larmes avaient commencées à dégouliner le long de mes joues sans chaleur réelle, alors que l'image de ce faux lui que je venais de voir m'avait rappelé ce sourire que j'aimais tant...

J'avais murmuré dans un dernier sanglot ces quelques deux mots que j'aurais tant voulu te dire, tandis que de l'autre côté de l'écran brisé le monde se teignait de rouge.

"Je t'aime..."


End file.
